I can't help, falling in love with you
by Unviciomas
Summary: Ian/Lizzie leve Ian/Wanda. A veces, cuando ve a Wanda, Ian cree que está de vuelta con su pelirroja favorita. Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim:**Ian/Lizzie leve Ian/Wanda

**Summary:** A veces, cuando ve a Wanda, Ian cree que está de vuelta con su pelirroja favorita.

** Notas:** Para el reto _Palabras Para El Recuerdo_, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Nieve, Chocolate, Insomnio, Tabaco, Imprevisto, Imitación)

* * *

**I can't help, falling in love ****with you**

**Nieve**

Va caminando por las calles de Seattle un día de invierno como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, aquel es particularmente frío y húmedo a la vez. Ian siente que, de un momento al otro, se puede congelar.

Ajusta su gran abrigo azul marino una vez más y se pone los abrigados guantes. El vaho se escapa de sus labios con cada exhalación y siente como el calor de su cuerpo es tan escaso que si no entra pronto en algún bar no la cuenta.

Las calles se encuentran solitarias. Las familias evitan salir de sus hogares en días como aquellos porque los niños enferman. También es peligroso conducir, porque si uno calcula mal puede llegar a tener un accidente. Sólo a él se le ocurre salir con aquel temporal, pero es preferible eso a estar en casa solo y preocupado.

Está demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, preocupado por su hermano Kyle, quien no para de repetir una y otra vez que los extraterrestres los están invadiendo. Nuevamente ese tema arriba a sus pensamientos y se odia internamente. Se suponía que debía salir a caminar (y a congelarse) para olvidar un poco al testarudo de Kyle y sus locas ideas, pero se encuentra caminando por inercia, sin mirar bien, por lo cual choca con una persona que viene distraídamente por su mismo camino.

Cuando el golpe se produce, Ian se sorprende. No esperaba el impacto y menos que menos pensaba en chocar con alguien así.

Es pelirroja y su piel blanca está repleta de pecas. Lleva una simpática boina en la cabeza. Su nariz se encuentra roja a causa del frío y aquello lo cautiva.

La mira a los ojos y nota que ella también lo está mirando fijamente. Se pierden en aquel mundo de miradas intensas y sonrisas y, cuando se quieren dar cuenta, está comenzando a nevar.

Ambos se sonríen, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras los blancos copos los alcanzan. Cuando uno se poza en la pecosa nariz de la pelirroja ella le sonríe mostrando los dientes, toma su mano y lo arrastra por la calle mientras él no entiende nada.

Ahí es cuando Ian se convence de que aquella chica singular iba a significar algo importante en su vida.

* * *

**Chocolate**

Entran en un pequeño bar que se encuentra en una de las calles aledañas. No es la gran cosa pero por lo menos es cálido (aunque cualquier cosa es más cálida que la fría intemperie) y no hay demasiado griterío. La gente se encuentra conversando apaciblemente o leyendo el diario o un libro, mientras se refugian en humeantes tazas de la bebida caliente que más les apetece.

El dueño, un hombre de incipiente pelada, poblado bigote y sonrisa afable, parece conocerla y la saluda con simpatía. Ella lo guía hasta una mesa y, al instante, una camarera se acerca a tomarles la orden. Él pide un café y ella un chocolate caliente.

Su nombre es Lizzie y es estudiante de arquitectura. Le faltan unos pocos años para terminar la carrera, pero a pesar de eso ya se encuentra trabajando en un estudio. Su familia vive en Philadelphia y habla a montones de su hermano pequeño, al cual parece ser que extraña mucho.

Él le cuenta también un poco de su vida. Hablan de muchísimas cosas, de lo difícil que es vivir lejos de tu familia, de su trabajo como contador de una empresa, de lo caro que está vivir y de mucho que les gustan a ambos las galletitas Oreo, sobretodo las bañadas en chocolate blanco.

Hablan tanto que sin darse cuenta de cómo llegó a ese punto, Ian se ve a si mismo contándole por primera vez a alguien lo que sucede con Kyle y sus extrañas sospechas de lo que sucedió con su novia, la cálida y pequeña Jodi. Es raro, no se conocen desde hace más que unas pocas horas y él le está contando algo que no le contaría a ninguno de sus amigos más cercanos. Será que ella es especial, diferente e inspira una confianza férrea.

Mientras él habla y siente que con cada palabra pronunciada el peso se aligera un poco, ella lo escucha con atención y toma fuertemente su mano, como ofreciéndole apoyo a través del cálido contacto.

Cuando ya no hay más palabras que decir y siente que todo puede ir un poco mejor mirando sus hermosos ojos canela ella sube la apuesta. Se acerca y deposita un suave y delicado beso en sus labios e Ian agradece que ella haya pedido un chocolate caliente, porque sus labios saben a chocolate y son tan deliciosos como él.

Luego ella se despide rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla y le deja una tarjeta con su número de teléfono, mientras Ian vuelve a quedarse muy bien sin entender lo que sucedía.

* * *

**Insomnio**

La habitación le parecía demasiado pequeña y oscura. Le asfixiaba el color blanco de las paredes y la gran cantidad de colchas que tiene encima. Tenía la sensación de que el colchón era tremendamente incómodo.

Dio vueltas en la cama una y otra vez. Hace tres horas que está acostado y no puede dormir.

Rotó a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Se colocó en posición fetal. Boca arriba o boca abajo. Lo intentó de todas las manera ¡Si hasta terminó poniendo la almohada del lado de los pies viendo si dormir al revés le funcionaba! Pero ninguna de todas esas opciones dio verdadero resultado.

También contó ovejas. Una, dos, tres… mil quinientas cuarenta y ocho. Y nada. O, más bien, todo.

Todo, porque cada vez que contaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la cara de Lizzie se colaba en sus pensamientos para quedarse. Además, Lizzie era todo. Era risa, era desesperación, era labios dulces con sabor a chocolate. Era lo que quería decir y lo que se guardaba para si misma. Era ese brillo travieso en sus ojos y una risita infantil y natural.

Lizzie. Lizzie, la hermosa pelirroja que entró en su vida de manera inesperada un día como cualquier otro. La muchacha que llegó para dar vuelta su cabeza y su corazón.

Se veían a menudo, pero las cosas en el plano amoroso no avanzaban. Ian se sentía torpe a su lado y aquella era la razón de su maldito insomnio. Hacía varios días había dejado de poder dormir con tranquilidad porque no encontraba una solución a su problema con la pelirroja.

Suspiró dándose cuenta de que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Debía descansar y al día siguiente, con la cabeza fresca, pensar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Se dio la vuelta una vez más y cerró los ojos deseando que aquel maldito insomnio desapareciera de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Tabaco**

Había llegado a un punto en el cual los números lo estaban mareando. El debe y el haber del libro diario lo tenían harto y aquel balance de ocho columnas le estaba complicando la vida ¡No le daba por un maldito centavo y después de cuatro horas seguía sin encontrar el error!

Estaba en la oficina esperando que pasaran los malditos cuarenta minutos y así llegar a la ansiada hora del almuerzo. Si eso no sucedía pronto iba a empezar a caminar por las paredes.

Necesitaba fumar urgentemente. Nunca había sido realmente un fumador hasta que su ansiedad y sus nervios se dispararon con la llegada de Lizzie a su vida.

Había empezado fumando cinco al día. Luego, sin darse cuenta, prácticamente terminaba fumando un atado por día.

Sabía que se estaba haciendo daño y que aquel era un muy mal vicio, pero el asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Recién cuando al fin la aguja del reloj comenzó a moverse, a paso de tortuga, y los cuarenta minutos pasaron Ian se sintió un poco mejor. La perspectiva de poder fumarse una buena cantidad de cigarros afuera de la oficina lo tranquilizaba bastante.

Aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco, verdaderamente loco (y también un adicto al tabaco).

* * *

**Imprevisto**

La llamó a la misma tarde del día anterior, cuando al fin pudo tomar valor, para invitarla a cenar la noche siguiente, es decir, hoy. No podía seguir guardándose durante más tiempo todo aquello que llevaba dentro. Sentía que si pronto no le confesaba a Lizzie lo mucho que le importaba y lo importante que era en su vida podía llegar a perderla.

Habían quedado en encontrarse a las ocho en un pequeño pero simpático restaurante de comida china. Luego irían al cine a ver una película que Lizzie había sugerido. Aún no sabía muy bien cuándo iba a decirlo, pero sabía que debía ser a lo largo de esa noche, porque Ian no servía para guardarse lo que sentía.

Su habitación se encontraba hecha un caos. Camisas y pantalones tirados por todos lados y todo para ponerse lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza. En ese instante, se estaba arreglando y abrigando bien, porque la ola de frío aún continuaba azotando la ciudad, pero el sonido de la cerradura al abrirse lo alertó de que alguien estaba entrando a su departamento.

Agarró lo primero que tenía a mano (que en este caso fue un paraguas) y salió sigilosamente hacia el pasillo. Oía las pisadas. Aquel ladrón no era para nada sigiloso ¡Si hasta él podía hacerlo mucho mejor!

Cuando lo vio de espaldas lo primero a lo que atinó fue a golpearlo fuertemente con el paraguas. Estaba decidido, a la cuenta de tres lo golpearía. Uno… dos… tres. Pero el paraguas nunca llegó a golpear a aquel hombre, porque se dio vuelta a tiempo y atajó el golpe.

Ian no lo podía creer. Era Kyle, su hermano, aquel joven tan parecido a él.

En cuanto fue conciente soltó el paraguas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Lo había extrañado demasiado y sus llamadas, raras y confusas, lo tenían preocupado, a pesar de que la pelirroja se encargara de llenar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Pero este imprevisto, que en un primer momento le pareció genial, luego se convirtió en el peor momento de su vida. Todo era culpa de Kyle que esa misma noche, en un afán de evitar que aquellas cosas se lo llevaran a él también, lo durmió y se lo llevó lejos.

Desde ese día Ian no supo nada más de Lizzie, su pequeña y simpática pelirroja, de ojos canela y pecas en la nariz. Sólo esperaba, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

**Imitación**

Cuando se da la oportunidad de conocer realmente a Wanda se da cuenta de que se parece bastante a Lizzie. No es claramente una réplica exacta ni una imitación barata. Es parecida sólo en las cosas esenciales.

E Ian siente que, por primera vez en varios años, se vuelve a enamorar. Lizzie fue su último amor y jamás pudo confesarle lo mucho que significaba para él, por eso no quiere que suceda lo mismo con Wanda. Constantemente muestra su interés, pero en ese entonces ella aún está colada por Jared, quien no hace más que tratarla de mala manera.

Durante esos momentos, las cosas entre ellos son difíciles y no avanzan bien pero él siente que aquella similitud no es en vano. Obviamente físicamente no se asemejan, pues Wanda habita el cuerpo de Melanie. Pero es en las pequeñas cosas que Ian siente que ve reflejadas aquellas cosas que adoraba de Lizzie, como su delicadeza o la capacidad para escuchar a los demás con atención. Y aquello algo debe de significar.

Sin embargo, todo es aún más similar cuando consiguen un bonito cuerpo para Wanda. Sus cabellos no serán pelirrojos y sus ojos tampoco son color canela, pero son esas pequitas pequeñas en la nariz y el hoyuelo que se forma en su mejilla cuando sonríe lo que las hace tan parecidas.

A veces llega a creer que está de vuelta con su pelirroja favorita y eso lo confunde, porque no sabe si lo que realmente le gusta de Wanda es ella o lo parecida que es con Lizzie.

Lo único de lo que está seguro es que encontró el amor en ella y esta vez no la va a dejar ir, ni la va a perder, porque su corazón no está dispuesto a perder a quien ama nuevamente.


End file.
